


Pelican Crossing

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Gen, Marauders, POV Remus Lupin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 莱姆斯第一次看见他一生的朋友们是在公共汽车上，倒不是说那种“嘿，现在几点了？”的老套搭讪方式。不，完全不是这么一回事。





	Pelican Crossing

莱姆斯第一次看见他一生的朋友们是在公共汽车上，倒不是说那种“嘿，现在几点了？”的老套搭讪方式。不，完全不是这么一回事。事实上，在车上的只是莱姆斯而已。十一岁的莱姆斯并不总是一个人，不过通常陪他的也就是妈妈或者爸爸。他们俩会尽量错开请假的时间，以便在不同的工作日带他去医院接受治疗。但假不能总请，莱姆斯从七岁多一点开始就学会自己乘车去医院了。妈妈一度想要为此辞职，担心他会走丢，会被车撞，会遭绑架。爸爸指出医药费需要两份月供薪水，而莱姆斯则向她保证会照顾好自己的安全。

“莱姆斯，亲爱的，我很抱歉。”她仍然会在每次不得不让莱姆斯自己去医院时这样说。   


“没关系，妈妈，我很好。”莱姆斯则总是这样说。   


“你可以从学校里找朋友陪你一起去吗？”爸爸偶尔会问，语调中并不带期待。   


莱姆斯没有用语言回答过这个问题，他隐隐觉得这件事说起来有些麻烦。   


其一，孩子们不喜欢和病恹恹的同龄人玩，何况他还总是在请假；其二，莱姆斯总是在转学，每换一家医院，他就得跟着换一所学校。莱姆斯又不是那种爱出风头的性格。妈妈对他的众多叫法里有一个甜心，他大概确实担得起这个称谓，也许他和同学们待久了会有人领略到他身上那种温柔的吸引力。但是如果他只在每所学校停留一个学期，大家对他的印象就只会停留在那个每周至少消失一次的害羞男孩这种层面上。   


莱姆斯对用语言梳理清这其中的关节感到厌烦，他给爸爸的回答从来都只是摇头。   


所以在这个星期二的下午三点四十二，莱姆斯独自从医院的大门出来，走上一辆公共汽车，挑了右侧靠窗的位置坐下。他需要乘坐三十七分钟，在市中心的博物馆地铁站旁边的公交站台下车，走三分钟进到妈妈上班的写字楼，花一分钟在前台附近找个位置坐下来，再写四十分钟的功课。   


莱姆斯，出乎许多人意料地，不是以一个惯常转校生的身份，而是以任何在他这个年纪的学生来说，成绩能够算得上是相当好。他享受他的功课，他享受学习，他享受知识本身。当他全神贯注其中时，他感受到平静，似乎他可以作为宇宙间的任何人任何事存在，而不再是那个得病的小男孩。   


他在车上读一本天文类科普书籍，不是针对少儿的，是成年人也能翻着消遣的那种。教自然科学的教授向莱姆斯推荐了这本书，并告诉他可以从学校图书馆里借。他已经看到大概三分之二的位置，看完了前面关于星星的部分。夜间肉眼可见的大部分是遥远的恒星，莱姆斯甚至背下了所有一等星的名字，从大犬座α星到狮子座α星。但是大犬座α星（又叫做天狼星，莱姆斯对自己的记忆能力感到满意）并不是肉眼可见最亮的星星，太阳系内的行星比光年之外的恒星要更亮，而最亮的则是——莱姆斯往后翻了一页，书摊开在他的手上，充满设计感的印刷字体写着——月亮。既不是恒星，也不是行星，月球是一颗卫星。地球的卫星。她勤勤恳恳地围绕在着地球周身旋转，在漫无边际的宇宙中陪伴着这颗蓝色的行星。莱姆斯迅速地扫过了文字信息，看向右侧页面斜上方的一幅配图。   


“月相图。”他轻声读出这个名字，被其中周而复始的盈亏吸引。   


九月的天气已经有些凉了，但车里面仍然是闷热的。莱姆斯的衬衫外面套着一件薄毛衣，这之外还穿着校服外套，规规矩矩地扣好了纽扣。有细小的汗珠从他的鼻头沁出来，他唯恐滴到书上，慌慌张张地从口袋里掏出妈妈准备的手帕抹去了。但热浪变本加厉，他的鼻翼和额头也开始渗出汗水。莱姆斯叹了口气，抬起手腕看看时间，干脆把书合上放回了包里，看向窗外。   


还有八分钟，他想。还有八分钟就可以下车，然后等到他在妈妈上班的写字楼里坐下来，他也许能在写布置的作业之前把讲月相图那两页看完。或者，莱姆斯又重新慎重考虑了一次，决定还是等把作业都写完了再奖励自己看。   


奖励。大人们都喜欢奖励，莱姆斯从他们那里学到这一点。他给写完作业的自己预设看书的奖励，学校里的教授也会用好评分奖励他，医师会给乖乖配合检查治疗的莱姆斯奖励糖果（莱姆斯每一次都会选择巧克力，每一次），妈妈会给一个人去看病的他奖励冰淇凌。等妈妈下班之后他们会先去冰淇凌店，然后再回家，他期待地吞下一点唾沫，决定今晚的冰淇凌要巧克力口味的。莱姆斯热爱巧克力。   


最后两分钟他们会经过一个巨大的十字路口。公共汽车需要提前进入最右侧车道，在这里右转，从往西边变成朝北边，然后变道到最左侧，往前开几十秒，停下来，莱姆斯就可以下车了。这一段路程莱姆斯烂熟于心，他在汽车开始变道的时候伸手按下下车的呼叫钮。一般来说是不用他按的，这是个大站，右边车窗外就是博物馆地铁站，左边是市中心，有很多人需要下车。但今天开到这里，仍然没有人摁过停车钮，莱姆斯只好尽力地伸直左手，从他正坐着的里面的座位去按靠近过道的按钮。   


然后车停了下来，不过不是因为进站了，而是因为遇到红灯。莱姆斯觉得这是一个有魔力的十字路口。当他坐在车上从东往西穿行时，南北总是绿灯，而当他下了车，要步行从北往南重新穿过这个路口时，又总是东西方向的绿灯在亮。他靠在车窗玻璃上，漫无目的盯着过马路的人群。   


他感到车窗随着司机松开刹车送了半脚油门而颤抖起来，他把头从玻璃上挪开一点，之前被压住的浅棕色头发微微翘起来。车身往右前方开去，在路口划出四分之一个圆弧，然后他们又在人行道前停了下来。   


莱姆斯对此也很熟悉。直行的绿灯会先亮，连带着行人的灯一起跳成绿色，大概过去一半的时间后，向右转的机动车信号灯才会变绿。它们给行人留下了一定的过路时间，但就莱姆斯的自身体验来说，这个时间并不足够。每次总是过了一半之后，就有右转的车在人行道前停住，无声地催促过路人。一些人会紧张地小跑起来，莱姆斯——莱姆斯属于比较镇静的那一类，他只会加紧步伐。行人的灯此时是还没有变红的，他不太喜欢本来属于自己的过马路时间被压迫缩短。但几乎所有人都会被停在咫尺之外的汽车搞得有些敏感。   


莱姆斯重新靠在车窗上，他凝视车右前方的人行道。他看到三对撑着拐杖加快脚步的老年人，七个嘻嘻哈哈跑过去的二十出头的年轻人，两个推着婴儿车小跑的母亲，一个推着婴儿车小跑的父亲，后面跟着他的妻子。他的目光从一头扫到另一头，然后他看到了——   


三个穿着和他一样校服的男孩，其中两个看起来和他差不多大，比他要高壮一点，另一个则矮矮胖胖的，看上去要低两三个年级。与其说他们是穿着和他一样的校服，不如说只有那个矮一些的男孩是在好好穿着，虽然他没有像莱姆斯一样系上纽扣，而是敞开了外套。另两个都把外套脱了下来，衬衫袖子向上卷起，露出他们的小臂，其中高一点的那个一边走着，一边单手在空中抛接自己的外套，另一个则单手抓住外套的领口，反搭在自己的肩上。   


都放学了吗？——这是莱姆斯的第一想法，但是他随即看向腕表确认了一下时间，意识到这大概是三个逃掉最后一节课出来的学生。他注意到抛接衣服的那男孩黑发乱蓬蓬的，大概是风有些大，但当他的目光转向另一个发型打理得整整齐齐的黑发男孩时，又觉得外面应该没有在吹风。莱姆斯被搞糊涂了，他看向第三个人，那个小男孩，但他介乎于棕与黄色之间的短发对风力的判断毫无帮助。   


但真正吸引莱姆斯的不是他们的外貌或衣服。那个矮个子的男孩随着莱姆斯坐着的公共汽车停在人行道面前，左右张望了几下，迈着他短短的腿跟着周围的人群小跑起来。但头发凌乱的男孩叫住了他，跟他说了一句什么话，于是他又停下来，走回了他同伴的身边。两个黑头发的男孩似乎是在谈论什么好玩的事情，他们一边走，一边大笑。但最最让莱姆斯感兴趣的是他们那种从容不迫的姿态。他们没有跑动，他们甚至连步伐频率都没有加快，但莱姆斯也知道他们没有故意地恶作剧一般地拖慢步伐。他们只是照着原先的节奏，不紧不慢地朝马路对面走过去。   


而莱姆斯简直羡慕得要死。   


莱姆斯隐约意识到这正是他一直希望自己能做到的事情。有条不紊，只遵从自己内心的节奏。疾病从莱姆斯身上夺走了太多，他没有同龄孩子都有的正常社交，他刚学会用语言准确地表述病痛就学会了隐瞒或者缩小疼痛感，他谨遵医嘱避免了许多不利于治病的甜食最后只剩下巧克力，他连过个马路都被逼得小跑。但这几个逃学的男孩，他们看起来随心所欲，散漫得像是能随时飞到无边无际的宇宙里。莱姆斯对此羡慕得要死。   


然后他们过完了马路，离开了莱姆斯的视线，车子重新启动了，莱姆斯再度从玻璃边挪开，那一瞬间永远地过去了。   


莱姆斯下车的时候，心脏还在为一分钟之前受到的触动而碰碰跳动着。他想到自由。然后他感觉有一只手地搭上他两侧肩膀——“嘿叉子，看这个——”   


“——另一个逃学的同学。”之前在人行道看见的那个矮胖的小男孩跑到莱姆斯面前来，他转着眼睛确认了后者衣服上的校徽。“哦，这真是太酷啦——”他激动得蹦蹦跳跳，“我还以为全校只有你们俩敢做这件事！”   


“小虫，别这么说。”那个头发凌乱地支楞着的男孩也从他后面走了过来，“你不也一起来了吗？”   


现在莱姆斯才看到搭着他肩膀的是另一个黑发男孩，他把手臂从莱姆斯的肩膀上挪开，走到另两个同伴旁边站着。“你也逃学了？”   


“什……什么？”莱姆斯被他们三个一连串的举动搅糊涂了，“我没有逃学。我是请假出来的。”他为自己辩解。   


“啊，衣服穿得整整齐齐的乖宝宝，随你怎么说。”之前搭他肩膀的男孩说，“反正只要是放学时间之前出现在市中心的本校学生——”   


“——我们都有兴趣结识——”鸟窝头高兴地接下去。   


“——很大的兴趣。”矮个子男孩最后做总结。   


他们三个人朝莱姆斯伸出了右手，等着他的回答。   


“哦好吧。”莱姆斯说。   


“我是说，好的！好的！”莱姆斯竭力压制住他声音里的激动。他从来没有——他可以有吗？但三张期待的脸就摆在他的面前，没有人想要和他交朋友，这使得他完全不明白如何拒绝，倒不是说他想要拒绝。他伸出手一一跟他们握过一次。   


“这是彼得，我是詹姆，那是布莱克。”头发乱糟糟的男孩说。   


“别理叉子，我是西里斯。他就喜欢在这种高兴的时候提起我的家族扫人兴致。”布莱克，不，西里斯冲他说。他刚才是用了家族这个词吗？莱姆斯愣住了。“嘿，你在走神吗？”西里斯皱起鼻子。   


“没有！”莱姆斯赶忙掩饰，内心飞快地为自己找理由，“我就是想到——天狼星，我刚才在公交车上才在书上看过的。一本天文类的书，我刚看到月亮的部分——”   


“你看到了大脚板？在一本书上？”被称作叉子的男孩哈哈大笑，捶了一下西里斯的胸口。   


“嘿，你不需要这么紧张。”西里斯——或者布莱克——或者大脚板（莱姆斯对他们之间的称呼已经完全困惑了）——有些局促，“我刚才那是在和你闹着玩。”他看到莱姆斯还是一副防备的神态，露出了一点受伤的表情：“虫尾巴可以作证。对吧，小虫？”   


“西里斯和詹姆喜欢开些无伤大雅的玩笑。”矮胖男孩快活地向莱姆斯保证。“所以你叫什么——”他问，“在公交车上看书的月亮男孩？”   


“小虫，你太有创意了！”叉子发出一声爆笑。   


“月亮脸！”大脚板接着宣布，“你就叫这个名字了！除非你的本名就是卢娜，那我们就不得不给你起别的爱称了，否则就显得太刻意了。”他朝莱姆斯眨着眼睛。   


“我相信不会有男孩叫卢娜的。”小虫，如果莱姆斯没有听错他的称呼的话，接话，“你叫卢娜吗？”   


“不，呃，”莱姆斯说，“我，呃，我叫莱姆斯。”   


“莱姆斯，也是月亮脸。重新介绍一下，这是大脚板，这是虫尾巴，我是尖头叉子。”詹姆亲昵地拍拍他的背，“所以你一个人穿着校服这个点在市中心闲逛是做什么？”   


“我去我妈妈的写字楼做作业，等她下班我们一起去吃冰淇凌。”莱姆斯不由自主地照实回答。   


“哇哦，冰淇凌，你们俩有兴趣吗？我可是快要像一只可爱的大狗一样流口水了。”西里斯说，“月亮脸，介意带上我们吗？”   


“我以为你们是要朝那边走。”莱姆斯指向相反的方向。彼得开始大笑起来，莱姆斯不明所以。   


“不是，不是。”西里斯否认。   


“完全错了，我们没有要向任何方向走。”詹姆也笑起来，“你瞧，我们自由无比。我们想去哪里就去哪里，即使是上一刻的我们确实是在朝那边走，上一刻的我们也不能用他们的思想来强行限制这一刻的我们。我们只跟随自己的心。”   


“而我们的心现在在大声呐喊快跟上吃冰淇凌的男孩。”西里斯兴高采烈地补充。   


他的新朋友们高高兴兴地簇拥在他周围朝写字楼走去时，莱姆斯想到待会儿终于可以告诉爸爸他有了朋友。也许不能总是奢求他们逃课陪他去医院，不过有朋友总是好的。这时候的他还不知道医生已经给妈妈在电话通知了一个绝佳的好消息，这家医院有条件可以给莱姆斯提供长期治疗，他终于不用再一直转学了。他和他的新朋友们走在路上，莱姆斯这时才突然想起之前在公交车上困扰他的风力。他静下心感受了几秒，最终决定风既不是特别大，也不是完全没有，而是轻柔地拂过他的全身。   


这就是掠夺者全员第一次会面的故事。


End file.
